Lost
by aethkr
Summary: Her heart feels heavy. Face looks burdened. Confused. Lost. DRABBLE


Lost

"...Do you understand?" Faragonda asked her best students. "Anyways, where's Bloom?"

"At the dorm. She seems sad or burdened to say the least," Musa informed, Tecna let out a laugh. "What? Oh."

"Why did you laugh Tec?" Their cheery friend Stella asked, her voice ringing in Tecna's ear.

"I never knew Musa can talk so formally," Tecna joked, earning a laugh from everyone including Faragonda. Musa scowled. "I'm just joking!"

"Anyways, you are all dismissed."

"Thank you Headmistress!" Flora thanked, opening the door to let her friends out. "How did you know Bloom looked burdened?"

"Her look when we returned after defeating Valtor," Musa replied as if it was the simplest thing. She heard music emanating from their dorm. "Do you guys hear that?"

"We don't have sensitive ears Musa," Aisha said nonchanlantly. "It's not like it will put us in mortal peril no?"

"Not really, let's go to the library. I need to check something out. You guys wanna go with me?" Flora offered to see a nod from many heads. "I'll be quick don't worry."

"Since when do we worry?" Stella joked, earning a look. "What does that look mean?"

"Seriously? You don't know—" Musa stopped talking when she heard music again. "Seriously? You guys don't hear that?"

"We hear it now," Tecna said, on her PDA. "Something wrong with hearing the pleasant melody but depressing melody?"

"Exactly!" Musa exclaimed, causing shock. "Sorry, it's just that it's coming from our dorm. Let's check it out."

As they near their dorm, they hear exactly what Tecna said. A pleasant but depressing melody. But among all of them, it shocked Musa the most. Music was her forte. It couldn't be Bloom making the music can she? Musa felt her temper rise when she thought of Bloom being better than her in one of the things she was born for.

"Musa? Sweetie?" Flora called, snapping Musa back to reality. "You okay?"

"It can't be Bloom making music right?" Musa asked, it almost seemed as if she was pleading for the answer 'no.' "Right? Please tell me I'm right."

"Wrong," Tecna stated, blunt. "The person who is playing music matches Bloom's aura. I'm sorry."

"But then if it is her," Stella was confused. "Why is she such a sad melody? It seems irregular for her."

"Maybe her struggles and ours? She can't take it any—" Aisha tried to say.

SLAP!

"What was that for?!" Aisha demanded, caressing her newly-slapped cheek made by yours truly, Stella.

"Don't speak like that," Stella hissed with venom. Stella doesn't really get mad so her mad is scary. Similar to Flora if she's mad. Scary. "Bloom would never—"

"She's singing," Musa breathed, running towards the dorm. "Let's just stay near Flora and Bloom's room but not enter it."

And that's what they did.

"Feeling my way through the darkness," They hear Bloom's voice sing, she sounded sad. "Guided by a beating heart. I can't tell where the journey will end. But I know where to start."

"They tell me I'm too young to understand," Bloom sang, frustrated. "They say I'm caught up in a dream. Well, life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes. Well that's fine by me."

You can hear a collective gasp outside. Bloom's just fine letting evil take over? Confused. Yes, that's an emotion that they fall.

"So wake me up when it's all over," Bloom sang, pleading. "When I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself. And I didn't know I was lost."

"I tried carrying the weight of the world," Bloom continued, they can hear that she is near crying. "But I only have two hands. Hope I get the chance to travel the world. But I don't have any plans."

"Wish that I could stay forever this young," Bloom's voice is getting croaky. Everyone assumed it from her crying. "Not afraid to close my eyes. Life's a game made for everyone. And love is the prize."

"So wake me up when it's all over," Bloom used a similar voice to earlier. "When I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself. And I didn't know I was lost."

"Didn't know I was lost," Bloom repeated, her emotion still the same: sad. "Didn't know I was lost. I didn't know I was lost. I didn't know I was lost. I didn't know."

Bloom was aware that her friends were watching her. She opened the door to see them tumble. When they finally stood up and tried to hug her, she backed away and smiled. 


End file.
